una confucioncambio de sentimientos
by Melyssi
Summary: hinata por fin esta con naruto...pero algo pasa y descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos ONE-SHOT sasu*hina


hola este es mi primer one-shot ff de naruto asi que por favor no sean demaciado malos (as) con migo

**n/a :**lo que esta en "_cursivas"_ son pensamientos de hinata

**declaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen auke me gustaria

Era una hermosa tarde en konoha una pareja caminaba tomada de la mano, la chica de ojos aperlados y cabello azulado no entendía el por que de su desdicha si por fin había logrado lo que quería… volteo a su lado derecho y lo vio...como siempre lo quiso ver al chico rubio de ojos azules que queria, bajo la vista para ver sus manos entrelazadas deveria estar feliz era lo que siempre habia querido

--Hinata-chan- hablo naruto-¿te encuentras bien?

--ah?- fue la única respuesta que recibió en rubio

--¿estas bien?

--por supuesto naruto-kun-y le dirigió una leve sonrisa que el rubio regreso

En eso un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color topo con ellos

--hola baka!-saludo sasuke con su ya conocido tono de voz-Hinata-chan-saludo a la chica con mas cordialidad

--hola sasuke!

--sa...sasuke kun-dijo hinata con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas que el morocho noto… se veia tanlinda asi: timida de no ser por que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de naruto

--oie baka vamos a comer ramen ¿no vienes?

-- no lo se... no quisiera interrumpir

--vamos sasuke-kun acompáñanos por favor-dijo hinata ofreciéndole una sonrisa

El mundo parecía detenerse cuando ella le sonreía al ushiha no le quedo d otra mas que aceptar

En el puesto de ramen

"_sasuke-kun es tan… lindo… sus ojos, su cabello, la forma en que me habla y cuando lo hace siento mariposas en el estomago"_

En eso estiro la mano para tomar unos palillos al mismo tiempo que sasuke sus manos chocaron y una hermosa sensación invadió su cuerpo y un leve color rojo las mejillas de la hyuga

Comieron tranquilos y después d un plato de ramen para sasuke y hinata y 4 de naruto salieron del puesto y naruto tomo de hinata. Se despidieron de sasuke y caminaron rumbo a la mansión hyuga

Sasuke caminaba en dirección opuesta mientras observaba su mano aun podía recordarla sensación de tocar a la hermosa chica hyuga se maldijo por dentro por no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos y ahora la chica que amaba estaba con otro

Hinata iba absorta en sus pensamientos para ser mas específicos en el momento en el que había tocado a sasuke…su corazón dio un vuelco con la idea que cruzo su mente en ese momento. Acaso ¿amaba a sasuke? ¡No! No podía ser ella…ella amaba a naruto pero... podría ser que naruto solo haya sido un ¿capricho? Después de todo también se ponía nerviosa al hablar con sasuke era solo que naruto no parecía ponerle atención y después de tanto tiempo era que descubría que naruto era solo un capricho. Se despidió de naruto en la puerta de su casa y corrió a su cuarto pensó toda la noche y llego a la conclusión de que amaba a sasuke pero el nunca le correspondería después de todo era el mejor amigo de naruto

Al día siguiente hinata despertó temprano se ducho y cuando estaba desayunando llego neji

--hinata-sama la hokague quiere verla

--gracias neji-niisan-hinata se lavando y se dirigió a la oficina de la hokague

Ahí estaba sasuke la hokague les encomendó una misión simple solo era escoltar a una dama hasta la aldea vecina que quedaba a 2 días de camino lo que no fue difícil de regreso a la aldea decidieron montar el campamento en la noche hinata no dejaba de ver al morocho que se encargaba de la fogata entonces pensamientos pecaminosos cruzaron su mente haciendo que su cara se tornara de un rojo que no tenia nada que envidiarle a los tomates

--que sucede hinata te encuentras bien?-pregunto sasuke al tiempo que ponía su mano en la frente de la peliazul lo que hizo que esta se tornara un mas roja cosa que le pareció de lo mas dulce al ushiha provocando que acercara su cara a la de la chica quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca que se veía tan apetecible—io lo…lo siento –hablaba en un susurro que solo lograba que hinata se acercara mas hasta que sus labios se unieron era un juego de sus labios que duro minutos horas tal ves pero tenían que separarse no querían pero su cuerpo les exigía oxigeno-hinata- chan yo lo siento se que no debí y se que estas con naruto…- pero no logro terminar debido a que la chica rodio su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo a ella y besándolo de una forma mas pasional y cuando se separaron

--naruto-kun entenderá ahora solo ahí que preocuparnos por nosotros ¿esta bien?

--s...si esta bien

Esa noche fue la primera de tantas que pasaron juntos hinata hyuga y sasuke ushiha

** FIN**

espero que les aya gustado por favor dejen reviws


End file.
